High School Dreams
by Kapsule corp
Summary: Her father's gone, her mother's cold and her brother's a heartbroken junkie. Can an intimate connection with the boy next door save Juu or will his past only hurt them both? Join two lovers as they battle adolescence, learning about love and growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Kamekid: The author would like to stress the following before we begin. 

Most DBZ HS fics star Bulma and Vegeta, and while this includes them they will be low on the list and their relationship will not be explored much at all. However, Goku and Chi-chi will keep their place as secondary couple. Krillin and Juu(18) being the main this time around.

Oolong and Puar will be included in this story as HUMANS by my choice. Puar will be female. No agruement will be accepted on this.

Normally I use english names because I speak english. But since 17 & 18 are silly names for a non-androids. 17 will be Juuna nicknamed Jay and 18 will be Juuhachi nicknamed Juu. Narration will always refer to them by nickname.

Dedication: Since he's the reason I'm posting this, I gotta dedicate this to my friend Krillin Fan. (Kamekid: We owe him, he reinspired our love of Dragonball/Z and K18) And to my friend Maggie who wrote the original draft four years ago.

Disclaimer: It's on my Christmas list, right under Obi-wan Kenobi(Kamekid: He's old and then dead.) Don't care, I love him.

_Prologue_

Juu sighed as she got out of the jeep parked in the driveway of a far too large three story house. Too large for a "family" of three anyway. Its window frames were a dark gray, and the siding was a reddish-brown wood color. There was a porch stretching across the front with a stone walk leading from the steps to where the girl and her brother stood in the driveway. The lawn was slightly overgrown and a tan fence lined both sides.

"Welcome to nightmare suburbia." her twin brother, Jay, groaned. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he headed up the walk without her. Reaching for her own bag she followed his lead into their new home. Still eyeing the area she noted that there were two chimneys on the roof meaning there were fire places. The steps creaked as she stepped on them. The sound didn't seem to even catch her attention.

She was so distracted by her "surveillance" she was not looking ahead and crashed right into her brother as he stopped abruptly in the living room. She dropped her bag as he spun to face her.

"Watch it klutz." he barked. She paid him no mind and simply rubbed her head momentarily. She continued to gaze around as if studying or perhaps looking for something. The furniture in the room was dark and very plain. There were many useless looking antiques scattered all around the room. She noticed with a frown the fireplace had been hooked up electrically so there would be no real fires. That was one hope crushed.

Sighing she threw her bag back over her shoulder and headed for the staircase. Her brother was not far behind. Shifting her gaze to the ground she slowed her pace to almost a stop. Ignoring her strange behavior her brother ran past her. Moving her gaze with him she continued up stairs. Turning the same way he did, she slowly strolled down the hallway.

When she reached the end she turned and found her brother talking (or rather arguing) with a woman somewhere in her late forties. She was of course their mother, Aurora. Unfortunately, to them, there was hardly a trait the twins didn't share with her except ice blue eyes and (in Juu's case) hair color. Their mother, like Jay, had ebony hair. Their father was a brunette. Their late grandfather (their mother's father) in his early years had been blonde, but his hair had grayed long before they were born. So Juu was the lone blonde of the family. Not that she mined. In fact she took pride in it. Then she could tell people she was adopted and it was believable.

Tuning out the two bickering idiots that were sadly her family Juu quickly determined which of the two bedrooms was hers. The one on the right was just a plain brown door with a silver door knob; nothing too fancy. But the one on the left...

Apparently in Aurora's eyes Juu was still ten. The left door was a bright clean white with purple hearts and pink flowers decorating the outside. The door handle was baby blue and the whole thing looked utterly ridiculous.

She quickly opened the door and went inside before she got pulled into an argument. Turning on the light she found that things were no better inside. Her walls were hot pink, and white flowers had been painted on them. Her bed sheets and blankets held the same pattern as the walls and door. Her carpet was bright pink. Her dressers and night stands were light purple.

Glancing down at her attire she wondered how her mother had even imagined Juu liked these awful baby colors. Almost every thing she owned was navy blue, denim, or white. Occasionally she liked black or red or even purple. This was too far. She liked casual, simple, and practical. This was childish, loud, and annoying.

She slid her bag across the floor where it settled with the rest of her boxes. Groaning loudly she flopped herself onto her Barbie-like bed. She turned on her side and listened to her brother and mother yell. Their voices were muffled but it didn't matter, she knew exactly what they were saying.

It pained her to hear, but her brother and mother always fought. After their tenth birthday Jay had decided he would no longer take the rules and abuse of anyone. Meaning of course their mother. He said he wasn't doing anything without a fight first. Ever since that day fights, police and drugs had been a constant factor in Jay's life. He had calmed down slightly when Shadow entered his life, but it had flared back to maximum with the move.

Jay snapped and Juu heard him punch the wall calling their mother whatever vulgar names he could think of. He yelled the she had always "liked Juu better." He continued to scream obscenities until Juu heard the hard noise of bare skin hitting bare skin. Aurora had hit him and demanded he stop. Moments later a door slammed shut.

The fight was over and they, unlike her, were both left with something real. Juu thought of her brother's door. She recalled how plain it was compared to hers. She stared at her own bedroom door and imagined what his room was like. He had a smaller room than she did; his walls were a dark green or blue. He had a single dresser, a bed, a night stand, and a window maybe. His room was ordinary and empty. His furniture was old too. Everything, she was sure, was in good condition, but it was plain, and there was no thought.

Her mother didn't care for Jay. She didn't even pretend that she did. She didn't care for Juu really either, but because the blonde was a girl, acted as if she did. Grabbing her pillow she buried her face as if trying to block out the world. What was worse, honestly hating your son or pretending to love your daughter? Silently Juu began to cry.

* * *

Hours later Juu slipped out of her room and found her way downstairs again in the dark. She heard faint sounds on her left and headed down the only lit hall she could see. Glancing around she once again noticed of plain the walls and furniture was, and how every inch of this place was filled with unloved expensive junk. 

'Anything to keep up the appearance of fine taste and culture.' she rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way. She glanced at the walls trying to find something, anything she had held dear or found soothing. She had been here enough times in her much younger days. When it was "granddaddy's house" she had found it creepy, now it was just boring. Her mother had made no changes before the move other than to the bedrooms that is.

Soon she came to the dinning area, and looked in to find her family eating placed purposely on opposite ends of the 8 seat table. Juu sat as well taking a seat closer of course to her brother. He was the lesser of the two evils after all. In fact in some weird unnatural way the two were friends. The closest friends that either had ever had, not necessarily by choice though.

They sat in silence even after the older sibling joined the group. Filling her plate she picked at her food feeling the tension grow with each passing second. Her mother took small bites with her eyes partially closed and her face turned down toward the table. Jay leaned back lazily flicking at his food rather than eating it. She ate quickly to avoid what she knew would be coming eventually.

"Juuhachi." her mother said strictly as if they were at a formal meeting. "Did you know that there's a young girl living next door who's about your age? Charming girl really, she's in the honor society and on the soccer team, like you. Doesn't that sound nice?" the question sounded more like a challenge. Almost as if daring her daughter to contradict.

Juu simply nodded and her mother grimaced obviously not satisfied. Ignoring her daughter's response she continued, "Her name is Chi-chi, she and her father live in the house on our left with her uncle and cousin." Juu didn't even bother to fake interest; she simply narrowed her eyes at her plate. Her mouth set in a line she waited for her mother to drop the bomb.

"I thought it would be nice for you to get to know one of your new classmates, so I told her that you'd go over there tomorrow and meet her." Juu scowled. There it was. She hadn't been here 24 hours and her mother was already trying to control her life. Her fists clenched and she bit her tongue to keep herself quiet. 'Well, at least it's an excuse to get out of here.' she sighed inwardly.

Juu looked over at her brother, but he seemed to be in his own world. He had clamped his hand hard on the table. Their mother smirked almost evilly. "Oh no dear, she's not his type at all. She has class and brains. Nothing like his kind." That was it Jay would no longer be silent.

"It's just not fair." Jay finally announced, a hint of the sadness he'd never admit glazing his voice. No one was surprised by the words. This was not about the girl next door. Juu then averted her gaze to her plate and away from her brother. Their mother's eyes, taking the opposite route, narrowed and fixed upon her son.

"What exactly is unfair?" she asked her voice icy and dangerous. Jay shot out of his chair causing it to fly backwards. He knocked his plate to the floor as well as if to stress his point. Their mother's eyes opened slightly, but her coldness outweighed her shock. She hated defiance.

"This whole thing. The divorce. The move. The new town. The new school. Everything." he continued his pain lessening as his anger grew. 'Jay, stop.' Juu pleaded in her mind, 'Just stop you're going to hurt us all.'

"Did you think about us?" he raged against Juu's mental warnings. "What about our friends? Our jobs? Our lives are back in the South city. And... and how about Shadow mom? Did you think of her? Of us? Of how much she means to me? Of how much I love her?"

"I'm forty-three and I don't know what love is." Aurora spoke with enough force to silence her son. "I doubt you do either, especially at fourteen, Juuna." She shifted her gaze back to her plate and continued to eat. Jay however was not finished.

"It's Jay." he spat viscously once he found his voice. "And who are you to say how I feel. You're too much of a heatless bitch to know anyway. You just wanted me away from her because I can't be happy if you're not. You're a jealous, heartless, selfish asshole." he finished with a yell so loud if left him panting. Juu nervously turned to her mother, scared of what she'd see.

"You little bastard." her mother hissed joining her son on her feet. She strode across the room and grabbed him by his upper arm. He twisted in her grasp, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"You! Do you know the kind of stress you've put me through?" she pointed a finger to his face and tightened her hold. "All you've done is bitch and moan about your little whore. You don't care about how hard I've had it. Or about all the trouble I went through to get this house ready for our stay. Do you know what I had to do for you to get into Kame Academy like your sister?"

"Not much I'm sure." he yelled ripping himself from her grasp, "A blowjob or some bribery at most." She raised her hand and slapped him hard. He bared his teeth and stormed from the room. She didn't bother to follow. "I'm outta here." he yelled before the door slammed shut. Juu and he mother silently finished their dinner.

* * *

Juu left the room soon after. With a quick shower and change she headed straight for her room. Once she closed the door, she looked across the room. She then noticed for the first time her room had a small balcony. 

Finding her way out the door she stood in the cold night and frowned her brow in thought. She didn't care to waste her mind on her mother and all the false promises. Why should she forcibly remind herself that she was trapped here until she graduated under her mother's thumb? Why dwell on the knowledge that the future would find her becoming her mother? Why put herself through the pain of truth?

She didn't want to think of her brother either. He knew no one here and was wandering around alone. Before the night was over he would no doubt be wasted, numb, and delusional. Why torture herself by worrying when it would do neither of them any good? Why should she foolishly prey for him when they would only go unheard? No, he'd be home. He was too arrogant and stubborn to die like that.

So finally her thoughts settled on her father. She tried to remember the times she and her father were happy together, but they were so few. She wanted to think of the days they played airplane, and ate ice cream. She wanted to relive all the trips to the park and the times she watched him work at home while she pretended to read. Truthfully Juu hated to read anything that was fiction.

Instead she could only remember the bad times. The times he fought with her mother. The days when the office became more important than her and her brother. The forgotten events. The missed birthdays. The empty feeling he left them with. The affair. The divorce. And ultimately choosing not to have her or her brother in his new life.

She turned her head to the stars and stared as if lost in a dream. She gripped the railing and breathed out slowly trying to name the constellations she once watched with her grandfather. She couldn't. She sighed, a scowl staining her face.

Then slowly closing her eyes she turned her eyes to the ground. Her eyes drifted out of focus and she leaned her head on her hand. Then quietly as a tears slipped down her checks she whispered, "Kami, why do you have to be such ass wholes all the time."

"You okay?" a soft voice called from above her. She looked up so fast she could have given herself whiplash. There above coming off the next house was a balcony. Perched on that balcony with his legs swinging between the spokes was a teenage boy about her age. He was looking down at her with a look of sincere concern on his face. One hand placed strategically over his mouth.

"What?" she asked obviously angry, though she didn't know why. The boy began blushing fiercely and began to scratch the back of his neck. He looked away from her embarrassed and hurt.

"I was just...I mean I...I was." he stuttered twirling his fingers together childishly. The whole time keeping his right hand in place by his lips. She gave him a cold stare and narrowed her eyes as he scratched his head. 'What a weirdo.' she thought.

Sighing he faced her again. "I just wanted to help. You look sad."

"So? How's that your business?" she demanded. He flinched slightly at her tone and went quiet momentarily again. The last thing she needed was another hormone crazed guy trying to hop into her pants. His shoulders sank and he hung his head.

She stared daggers at him while he muttered something incoherent to his feet. His hand now gripping the other, but his mouth closed tightly. She wanted to just ignore him and forget his existence. Yet her curiosity was always stronger than her angry so she ended up leaning toward him and demanding, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'My parents are jerks too." he repeated only slightly louder than before looking sideways at her. "My bio ones anyway."

"Not like mine." she answered her voice softening. She saw his face brighten at her simple change of tone and was amazed at how much something so small meant to this guy. It made her feel... weird. She felt her lip twitch into a small smile before she could stop it. This brought a smile to the boy's face. Then Juu saw something that made her smile even more. 'That's why his hand was on his face.'

She laughed softly at the twin rows of metal lining the boy's mouth. "You have braces." She had begun laughing because he looked funny. His mouth was so abnormally big that the added metal only made it look as if his mouth took up his whole face.

"Just for another year." he muttered his face the deepest shade of red she'd ever seen. That combined with his messy hair and metal filled teeth made him looked small and helpless. 'And,' she admitted only to herself, 'kind of cute too.' her smile grew even larger.

"You're very pretty when you smile."

"What?" the words had broken her from her thoughts. The boy became frantic again after she responded.

"I mean... that... that it's better than frowning." he tried to correct himself, "You looked awful before. I mean not that awful, not like ugly or anything. It's just this is much better. Than before when you were sad. That kind of pretty, you know. Not to say you aren't also pretty like pretty pretty, because you are. Very pretty. Not that I'm coming on to you I just wanted you to know that... you... look... nice... when... you... smile...Okay?"

Her face formed a strange look somewhere between joy, and confusion. She had to admit though she liked when he called her pretty. There was just something about the way he said things that sounded so sincere and real. That was a blessing in a house full of fakes like hers.

"Thank you." she said quietly before heading back into her room.

"Wait." he called out just a little too desperately and quickly. She turned back to find him trying to pull one of his legs from between the balcony spokes. "I...I didn't get you name." he continued shyly.

"Oh well what's yours?" she asked her hand on the door to her room.

"Krillin." he answered simply finally pulling his leg free...and banging his head in the process.

"I'm Juuhachi, but call me Juu." she answered closing the door.

"I like Juuhachi better." he answered rubbing his head. She froze in her actions and gave him a glare.

"No really call me Juu." she half threatened.

"Fine." Krillin surrendered, "Sweet dreams Juu." She smirked closing the door completely. She settled into bed and stared toward the ceiling. Downstairs she heard the door open and close signaling her brother's return. She listened to him creep into bed and settle in as well.

When she could no longer hear him she turned on her side to face the balcony doors. Smiling as she closed her eyes, she whispered, "Sweet dreams Krillin."

* * *

Warning: You may find Juu and Krillin's relationship devolops fairly fast. But this story is more about them dealing with life after they get involved with each other. Them getting together is only the start. There will be much more to come afterward. 

Review please

Kap.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kamekid:More important points to stress before we begin. Man is this gonna be every chapter?)

You may find the uniforms they ware kinda plain and even weird. Well sorry I went with the first thing that came to mind, and despite what that chain letter said I do not think like 98 percent of the population.

Another thing that ALWAYS bothers me about DBZ HS fics is that every one is always in the same grade. Either they're all seniors or they're all freshmen. Well this isn't set up like that. I persoanlly have many friends throughout the grade range. My best friend graduated last year, a year BEFORE me. My next closest friend graduates a year AFTER me. And I have freshmen and sophmore friends too. So the DBZ cast will also be in a range of different grades.

And here's a nice list for ya:

Freshmen: Juu, Jay, Chi-chi, Puar, Chaotzu

Sophmores: Krillin, Goku, Oolong, Launch

Juniors: Yamcha, Tein, Bulma, Maron

Seniors: Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Piccolo

Did I miss anyone?

Disclaimer: Let's see if DBZ was mine then ah...then...it would be mine. Man that's lame. Okay I do not own. Happy Turkey Day(Kamekid: A.K.A Thanksgiving.)

_Chapter 2_

Juu stared at herself in her vanity mirror in her new private school uniform. A short sleeved white button up shirt and a red and purple patterned skirt. Her outfit was completed with red knee high socks and purple dress shoes. She scrunched her nose in distaste, but the weight lifting slightly with the thought that this was how all the other girls would be dressed too.

She sighed heading downstairs to meet her brother. She didn't really feel like going to school. After she would have to spend the remainder of her evening with one the chirpy annoying good-doers in it as well. Before school had even started her mother had planned out her whole future. She wouldn't be surprised to come home and find her mother had picked out which college she'd attend and future husband.

Her brother was at the front door waiting for her when she reached the bottom step. His attire was similar to hers. He too wore a white short sleeved button up shirt, but with red dress pants and a purple vest, which he(against regulation) left unbuttoned. In addition his shirt was untucked, the excess of his belt was left hanging out, and he donned a pair of dark red sunglasses.

She didn't bother to point out that his dress was against school policy because a) he wouldn't have listened to her anyway, b) she didn't really care about what her brother did, and c) she herself was wearing dark eyeliner and red lipstick which were also against school regulation. The difference was she went against the rules she thought were dumb, her brother on the other hand went against all rules as if he were better than them all. He acted as if the rules just didn't apply to him.

They headed out the door together and began walking down the street towards their new school. With each step Juu could feel her feet grow heavier and heavier. The day began looking worse and worse. Silently she wished she had stayed in bed that morning. Then she smiled to herself.

She had awoke that day with strange sense of calm and peace. She didn't understand why, but she had slept more pleasantly that night than she had for a long time. She remembered a feeling of happiness and calm. She had been happy when she went to bed last night, so happy that she carried the feeling to the next morning.

Though she didn't have the faintest idea why, and really she didn't care. She only hoped that whatever had caused this irrational feeling a glee in her would be back again tonight before went to sleep.

* * *

Three teens sat out the gates of Kame Academy chatting away about their weekend plans and other such essentials like the newest 'in' band and the coolest party last Friday. They sat, like many other students, on the grass near the front doors waiting for friends before the home room bell rang. 

One of these three, a dark haired boy with scars on his good looking face, sat playing a base guitar. Another, a short freckle faced girl with bright black eyes, navy blue hair and childish features, was placed rather close to the first a look somewhere between swooning and admiration on her face as she watched him play. The third was a moderately overweight boy with golden brown hair, and an upturned nose almost like that of a pig. His features were rounded and he, like his friend was short for his age. He had leaned on the wall away from the other two, and was stuffing the remainder of his breakfast into his mouth, a bored expression on his face.

The small girl began clapping her hands excitedly when her friend stopped playing, a huge full teeth smile on her face. "Oh Yamcha,"she cried in delight, "that was just beautiful. We should add it to one of our songs."

Yamcha blushed, "Nah, it wasn't that good. Besides Vegeta would never have it. He's the only creative genius allowed in the band remember?"he said it lightly but shot a glare at the young man in question. He was of course smoking over by the garbage bins. His eyes were fixed on a group of giggling girls not far off. More specifically the tall leggy light blue haired girl in the middle; Bulma. The same young girl Yamcha had been dating on and off since 6th grade. Currently they were on.

Puar, his female friend, looked in the direction he had and her face fell. She looked at the ground, and leaned toward her other friend to whispered to him. "What's so great about her anyway? She's so...ugh I don't even know."her face burned red and she leaned against the wall of the front gate her arms crossed.

The boy farthest away, Oolong, snorted as he rolled his eyes away. He was sick of those two and their love triangle or trapezoid or whatever it was they were stuck in. Throwing his trash on the ground he turned to watch the girls coming into school. Just then he saw a hot young blonde he'd never seen before walk into the school yard with a young boy who screamed trouble at her side. Leaning forward in the hopes of sneaking a look at her panties he called to his buddy. "Hey, Yamcha check this one out."

Curious, Yamcha abandoned his guitar and hateful stare to see what his friend was looking at. Smirking, he too took in the new girl's curves, and other impressive features. Once they finished with her they quickly moved on to every other girl on the campus. This left Puar alone. She sighed looking sad and feeling left out. She loved her two best friends, but sometimes it became painfully obvious that she was in fact a girl and then were guys. Funny she never felt left out when their other friend Krillin was-

That's when she saw the bright blue bike speed into the parking lot and toward the bike rack. Standing up she waved at her next closest friend as he came closer. A smile almost exactly like the one she had just given Yamcha came to her face as she called to him, "Krillin! Hey Krillin, over here."

The boy on the bike looked back at her with a large smile and waved back. He opened his mouth to call back to her. Only he never did. He had crashed into the bike rack and was sent flying across the sidewalk before he could. His backpack caught on the rail and ripped. His bike ended up flipping over the bars and landed over top his torso.

Clamping her hands over her mouth Puar rushed to her friends aid. Oolong and Yamcha weren't far behind her. They gathered around their friend as people came over to see the damage. Dazed Krillin sat up and shook his head a few times. Puar and Yamcha helped him to his feet.

"You okay dude?"Yamcha asked. Krillin nodded, still dazed and leaning on Puar for support. He saw that a lot of people had flocked around him. Some just curious, some looking concerned, but most of them were laughing. 'Just great.'he though sarcastically to himself, as one more thing was added to the "Bully Krillin" list.

One person in the crowd, however had reached his hand out and even took a step forward as if he wanted to help. Until a boy, who seemed to have three eyes, next to him grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. The first boy looked at him with a pained expression on his face.

"Don't do it Goku."the second boy warned, closing two of his eyes sadly. The third, being only a tattoo, stayed open. "He wouldn't be happy if you did."

"Tien..."Goku sighed glancing again at the bruised boy. "You're right." The two turned sadly and left the scene. Others followed their lead and began to retreat as well. The bell was going to ring soon after all.

"Well,"a large bald boy laughed as he strutted by with Vegeta, and another long haired at his side, "that was quite a show shortstop. I can see the headlines now: 'Flying midget almost destroys bike rack.' Classic. Huh guys?"

"Very true Nappa. Good he's not seriously hurt though."The long haired boy, Raditz snickered, "Wouldn't want Vegeta to lose his drummer before the gig next Saturday. Though a freak decapitation would have been quite a riot. " Vegeta nodded laughing loudly as they walked away and towards the school.

"Vegeta is such a jerk."Yamcha complained loudly. "Why do we put up with that guy anyway?"he asked picking up Krillin's bike and putting it in the rack.

Puar frowned, but decided not to point out that Vegeta had said nothing to them as he passed, "He's the best guitarist in the whole school Yamcha. The band would fall apart without him."she stated instead shrugging her shoulders. Yamcha snorted, crossing his arms as Oolong began patting Krillin roughly on the face.

"Krillin. Hey." he yelled, "Hey buddy, you okay?"he hit him once or twice more than shook him a bit for good measure. Krillin looked around and rubbed his head with his free hand. The other still safely warped around Puar's waist. To which she was blushing very deeply.

"Wha?" he asked, "Oh my head. Man that was quite a fall huh guys? I bet I set a record. What do you think? Should we look it up?"he laughed. Yamcha laughed back handing him his backpack. He swatted at his friend's head playfully as well.

"Hey Krillin."Oolong snickered with a smirk, "You and Puar want a minute alone?"Krillin looked at him strangely before noticing he was still holding Puar's waist rather tightly. He blushed deeply releasing her and stuttering a quick apology.

"Ooh, look the Geeks are in love."Oolong continued to laugh as both were still blushing. "So sweet."

"Stop in Oolong."Puar hissed angry and embarrassed at the incident. Krillin joined him in laughter, his blush still lingering. This made Puar even angrier. "You know Krillin and I are just friends."

"Ain't that cute Yamcha? She defending it."he laughed again. Yamcha's ears went red and he bit his lip for a moment. "Come on and give him a kiss."

"Stop it Oolong."Yamcha barked suddenly. This caused them all to stare at him. He blushed and looked at the ground twirling his fingers. Soon he began mumbling an excuse to leave. He said something about having to meet Bulma before home room, and about her being mad if he didn't show up soon. The three friends watched him go pick up his stuff and leave.

"That was weird."Oolong remarked, "Right Krillin?"

"Yeah."he sighed reaching into his bag. It was then he noticed it had a large rip in it. And that almost all his papers had gone flying out of the bag. Including his make-up math homework. He dropped it on the ground and began crawling around the bike rack in search of his missing assignments. 'Oh this is bad.'

"Krillin?'Puar asked as he crawled on all fours through the bikes and bars muttering to himself.

"Oh man, oh man."he cried. "Ms. Raii's gonna fail me for sure. I worked all weekend on that." he continued to search as his friends watched on. After a few minutes he realized that the papers were not around the racks, and he ran through the parking lot looking under cars and in empty spots. "Oh man." he continued to cry out as he searched.

"Man."he yelled standing up, only to find that no one was out side the building anymore. He looked around wondering where all the other had gone. Then suddenly there was a high half tone, half ring sound: The home room bell had rang. Krillin was late. "Shit."

* * *

Juu and Jay waited in the guidance office for their schedules to be printed and given to them. So far from what she'd had seen Juu could find no difference between this school and the last one she had attended. Giggly girls pulling up their skirts as high as they could, stuffy boys who thought the world of themselves, and prissy teachers who would sooner bite your head off then be bothered by your problems. This place was just another version of high school hell. 

About half an hour later the twins received their schedules. With half of first block over, the plump elderly women in the office gave the twins each a map of the school and explained to them where, and what each wing was. They half listened before heading out the door to their classes. When they reached the main lobby Jay turned left and headed towards the door.

"You're skipping the first day."Juu asked in a bored tone, but her eyebrow raise slightly.

"Nah, just first block."Jay yawned, "there's only like 20 minutes left anyway. You wanna come with?"

"No thanks."she answered continuing down the hall. "Skipping is so juvenile."he shrugged and left as she silently walked to her first class, math. Sighing she wished she had at least one class with her brother, but that was impossible. Her brother was in all remedial freshmen classes, more for his laziness than his lack of knowledge. She was in grade 10 English, AP Bio, AP Social studies, and Grade 10 math. That meant for two of her classes she was technically a sophomore.

She pushed open the door to her class and walked in. The teacher stopped mid-sentence. She turned toward Juu quickly. She and every one else in the room for that matter. Juu, smoothly ignoring the stares walked up to the rather annoyed looking teacher.

"May I help you?"she asked looking her up and down a few times. Then with a frown she stated, "Young lady you are aware that make-up is against school policy are you not?"

"I'm new."Juu smirked, "I'm going to be in this class for the rest of the year."she handed a slip of paper to the teacher and waited. The teacher looked her over once more and nodded slowly.

"Very well then."she answered her mouth in a line. "Please take a seat at the back left table with Krillin. It's only fitting that you should be placed with him. After all he also is under the impression that he may barge into class whenever he feels like."

Juu had stopped listening after 'Krillin.' She looked around the room to find him. She wondered if he was in fact the same Krillin she'd meant that night. Walking to the back of the room she turned to her assigned table. The boy sitting there did in fact have dark messy hair, but she didn't see anything else familiar about him. Or rather she couldn't. The boy had his face buried so deeply in his text book she could only see the top of his head.

Sitting down she reached over to tap his shoulder. Then changed her mind. What did it matter if this was the same boy from last night. It's not like they were friends. 'Still,' she decided, 'a familiar face would be nice.'

"Krillin,"she whispered, "Krillin, it's me Juu" He peeked over top his book, and waved his hand at her, but disappeared again soon after. He stayed like that for awhile even as she tried to get his attention again. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and was about to ask him why he was acting so silly when the bell rang. Juu sighed, her brother was right. There had been no point in going to her first block class.

She tried to her side, with class over the boy was sure to have put his book down. When she did however, all she saw was her companion racing through the rows of students and out the door before she could even stand up to follow.

'Strange.'Juu sighed to herself, 'He was so nice last night. Was it something I did?' Her brow scrunched up and she frowned. She felt sad. Then with shake of her head she cleared the feeling and headed out of class. What was the big deal, so the boy she had thought was kinda nice turned out to be totally weird. So what? It didn't matter to her. It didn't change her life in any way.

She walked toward her next class still mulling over the sudden feeling of sadness. 'Maybe, I'm just really lonely right now.'she reasoned as she entered her English class. 'Yeah, that's probably it.' She was the first to arrive so she took a seat near the front, feeling worse than she had before.

Staring out the window she noticed a light blue haired girl gigging as her boyfriend whispered in her ear. She shifted her gaze to escape the sight. Her eyes found a blonde girl holding some three eyed boy's hand, and yelling at a red head close to them as he tried to come her down. She turned trying to change her focus again, only to end up on another light blue haired girl who was caught in a lip lock with a long haired boy.

They were all hooked up, it made her sick. She turned from the window and looked at her desk. Then, whether it was caused by the loneliness, the sights she'd seen, or both she didn't know, but a strange thought penetrated her mind.

'I wonder what it's like to be in love.'

* * *

Well that's it. i know it's shorter than the last one, but I'm leaving for my grandma's :checks watch: now, so I posted what I could. If you didn't notice there's a hint that Puar likes another boy other than Yamcha, who is it? And Why's Krillin being all weird around 18? And who are the teens 18 sees outside the window? Feel free to guess I want to know what you think.

Review please

Kap.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kamekid: Hey guys first off, even though like no one guessed I'm gonna answer some questions. This is gonna be every chapter huh?)

1) The teens were Bulma and Yamch, Marron and Raditz and Tien and Launch, the red-head is Choutzu, since I wanted him and Piccolo to look more average and no one in DBZ is a red-head.

2) Surprise Puar likes...the person I tell you she likes in chapter 5 or 6.

3) You're about to find out why he's acting weird.

Go Wait-for sleep's awesome beta skillz. That's my girl right dere.(Kamekid: Dance Kazuya Obsessed Karata Fighting Monkey team dance.)

KOKFM # 16: Can we put on the Soulja boy.

Kap: No:shots radio:(Kamekid: Now we have no music stupid.) Oops.

Disclaimer: Yeah trust me it's not mine

_Chapter 3_

After school that day (and after his detention for being late) Krillin ran to the bike rack, hoping beyond hope he could avoid: the senior bullies like Nappa His math teacher Ms. Raii and his nosy bossy cousin who stayed after for honor society meetings. He made it to the gates without a hitch, but wasn't so lucky afterward. Once on the sidewalk he ran head first into another student.

"Sorry 'bout that, "he laughed dusting himself off and smiling, until he saw exactly who he had run into. His face fell. The other boy gave a smile and reached out his hand to help Krillin up. Ignoring him, Krillin stood and walked away to get his bike. "On second thought I take that back," he muttered.

"Krillin, wait!" the boy began, a sad look staining his youthful handsome face. Krillin looked back and sighed.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone, his face impatient. Though secretly he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to laugh, and talk and spend time with the young man before him. Wanted to very much, but at the same time he didn't.

The other boy took a step forward smiling. He too had a need for this particular companionship. It was funny that this had happened by chance. They hadn't spoken to each other since-

"Hey Goku, let's go!" a voice in the distance shouted. It called the attention of them both and the taller boy looked apologetically at the other, before turning to answer.

"Coming!" Goku yelled back, "Just hold on!" He turned back to Krillin, whose annoyed look had been abandoned for a sad, almost hurt look. This broke Goku's heart, the moment before they had been close to getting somewhere. The small teen had finally stopped to talk with him.

"Listen, I don't have much time, but maybe we can-"he began trying desperately to preserve the pervious connection between them, but once again he was interrupted by a chorus of male teenage voices.

"Goku, coach is gonna be mad!" they yelled again. Goku sighed and looked back at his companion. His face was pained, and it most likely mirrored the one the spiky haired boy donned.

"Go," Krillin spat suddenly, "Wouldn't want you to be late for your precious practice," he remarked sarcastically as he started walking toward his bike again. The bond had been shattered, and Krillin was obviously not interested in picking up the pieces.

"Krillin, wait!" he called as another chorus of 'Goku, hurry up!'rang through the air. "We could talk later…?" His voice was hopeful and full of such innocence that no one could believe it wasn't a sincere suggestion. He was snatching blindly to regain what was there only moments ago.

Sadly, Krillin stopped. He debated for a moment whether to turn around; whether or not to rebuild the bond. His head hung down as he heard Goku add a quiet 'please.' Then with a sigh he stood up straight, making up his mind, and without turning around he answered, "I really have nothing to say to you, Goku."  
With that said Krillin went to retrieve his bike. Goku shook his head sadly and walked off to find the other members of the baseball team. He turned his head and saw Krillin meeting up with Yamcha by the bike rack and sighed to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Krillin unlocked his bike as Yamcha chatted to him about something or other; most likely going on about his latest stunt he was going to pull to piss off his father, Krillin wasn't really sure. Since Yamcha's mom took off on them, Yamcha and his father had been tense around each other. They didn't hate each other, but to compensate for the absence of his mother, his father was extremely strict. It drove Yamcha crazy. He would do almost anything his father thought was stupid or reckless, even if he thought it was too, just for the sake of going against his father's opinion.

"So I gotta do it at your house, okay?" Yamcha asked, patting his friend's back. Krillin looked up and nodded, hoping he wasn't agreeing to something that was as crazy as his motorcycle scheme had been. He smiled, remembering the events of that summer...If it hadn't been for Goku-

"So you wanna do it tonight?" Krillin asked putting his bike lock in his bag. Yamcha nodded. He went to try and catch his ride, Bulma, when his face suddenly fell in horror. Krillin looked behind him and groaned loudly at the sight. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance.

"No." An ebony haired girl with dark eyes said with conviction. She had her arms crossed and was dressed in a school uniform. The pin attached to her bag listed her as a member of the National Honor Society.

"But, Chi-chi." Krillin whined. "Yamcha's dad will never allows us to do it there." Honestly he didn't kwon what they were doing, but he knew Yamcha's father would be against it… whatever it was.

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, equally whiney. "It's just as much Krillin's house as it is yours, Chich. Besides my dad would smell the bleach. He's like a dog. Then he'd see me blonde and know exactly what I was doing." Then he smirked and winked at Krillin, "I'd rather spook him later with  
it."

Krillin smiled still somewhat confused. 'Bleach? Blonde?' he questioned himself. 'Oh, I get it. We're dying his hair.' He snickered when he imagined what the scarred teen would look like after they finished. He had to hold his breath so he wouldn't laugh aloud.

"Look guys," Chi-chi answered uncrossing her arms, "I really don't care what crazy thing you do at our house, but I got company coming tonight and I don't want to upset her." She turned away. "Just don't scare her, and be quiet. Okay?"

"Cool."Yamcha made a peace sign at his friend, throwing an arm around Chi-chi. Then after a few minutes he ran off to find Bulma, waving back at them and calling out a goodbye.Chi-chi waved back and turned to her cousin. The smile on her face dropped and she followed him as he walked his bike to the street. She caught up to him and cleared her throat.

"I saw you taking to Goku…" she remarked, looking forward and not at him.

"So?" he sighed as they reached the sidewalk. Chi-chi looked him up and down. He was hurt, distant and bitter in demeanor.

"I just thought maybe...you finally made up," she answered honestly. "It would make you happier if you did."

"Why do you even care? Oh wait, I know why!" he spat bitterly as he climbed on his bike and rode away from her as fast as he could manage. Chi-chi wasn't surprised. She and Krillin had never been "close." They had pretty much all the same friends, which was expected as they were only a year apart in age, but she and he had never been friends. They had each other's  
back when needed, but they didn't get along unless they were protecting each other.

The only time they ever hung out was when Goku would come around. He was a very close friend of both teens. Or used to be…until now.

* * *

Krillin parked his bike on the sidewalk and locked it against a lamp post. He turned toward the dojo behind him: Master Roshi's dojo to be exact, or Kame Dojo. He smiled looking up at the turtle shell hanging over the door (the turtle was practically the town's icon), remembering a certain childish event that had revolved around it. Namely the time he and his friends had been scolded for throwing rocks at it. He chuckled, remembering that they had been trying to see who could hit it directly in the middle. He had won.

Walking up to the window he pressed his face against the glass (which was a lot easier for him to accomplish than some others, due to the missing part of his anatomy) and looked around the large padded room. He saw a large number of children inside preparing to leave. He smiled at the sight of them all. Some were crying, and others whining to their parents. Some of them were trying to impress their parents with what they had learned. A couple looked just plain tired. He thought the entire scene was just adorable.

This sight always made him smile, because Krillin just adored children. He took care of the neighbors' kids, he volunteered at town events for them, and he even worked at the local camp each summer. He watched Master Roshi lean over a little boy and help him retie his sneakers. There was no question as to where this trait came from. Then he saw the child's mother join them, and rolled his eyes at the old master's sneaky smile.

He walked towards the entrance slowly not wanting to witness the next event. As an extra measure he even shut his eyes as he walked in slowly. Not even one moment after he entered he heard a loud slap and a woman's voice cry out, "How dare you, you pervert?!"

A second later the mother pushed passed Krillin, dragging her child behind her. Krillin opened his eyes as he heard the door slam shut. He walked into the large room to find the old man sitting on the floor, a red mark glowing on his face and his glasses slightly hanging off the bridge of his nose. Krillin reached his hand out to help him up, shaking his head.

"I think she likes me," Master Roshi laughed as he brushed himself off and straightened his eyewear. Krillin laughed, rolling his eyes again and putting his backpack to the side before rejoining the old man. "What do you think boy?"

"I think that's a sure fire way to lose paying costumers." Krillin laughed, "Honestly dad, must you hit on everything that has legs?"

"No, only the ones with hot legs," Master Roshi laughed back, "You saw her right? Eh, I know you did. She was quite the hottie. Hard to believe she's had two kids isn't it? With a figure like that. Ooh and that butt..." Krillin's face grew red and hot as his father continued to  
babble, blood shooting from the old man's nose.

"Dad I didn't come here to talk about your student's moms," Krillin complained loudly sitting on the mat beneath him. His face glowed even brighter as he added "Or how hot you find them."

His stressed tone caught his father's attention and the master sat next to him. Krillin was looking up at the ceiling, a look of deep thought and sadness painted on his features. That was the look he always wore when he was worried about something or someone. That look alone could change the mood of the whole room in an instant, and he only wore around a select few.

"What's wrong with you?" Master Roshi asked seriously, all the laughter gone from before. The man seemed to have transformed. A moment ago he had been as carefree, happy and optimistic as his son usually was, but now his whole demeanor was different. He seemed all knowing, powerful, and strangely old; so much older than he was before.

Krillin stared at his father a moment. It always surprised him how quickly his father switched into parental mode. It was like some kind of magical spell or something. Then, blushing, Krillin began kneading his knees with his fingers. He looked at the floor and frowned.

"I talked with Goku today," Krillin said as controlled as possible. His father understood right away after this. "Is it wrong for me to be mad at him dad?"

Master Roshi looked sadly at his son and sighed, "Krillin..." he began slowly.

"Is it so wrong that I'm scared of being hurt?" Krillin ranted angrily, "Wrong to think that he doesn't deserve my friendship? Wrong that I can't forgive him after what happened? For that matter, how am I supposed to even forgive myself?! Why won't everyone leave me alone about  
it?! " He was yelling at this point, and crying.

"He was supposed to be my best friend," he whispered kneeling on the ground. His father watched him cry and stood back a moment, then with a deep breath he took Krillin's shoulder and smiled.  
"Wanna spar?" he asked, faking light-heartedness. Krillin stared at his father, and looked away. "I'm gonna die some day, Krillin, and you have to learn how to solve your own problems before that day. So, wanna spar?"

Krillin shook his head, "No." It would have reminded him too much of Goku and the incident between them not that long ago.

Master Roshi laughed and said in a really light-hearted voice, "Well let's head home then. We got company coming, I'm sure. Yamcha and Puar, I bet?" he laughed, picking up his bag and heading out the door, Krillin following behind. "Shut off the light, will ya?"

Krillin turned to obey, but froze in shock at his father's next words to him. "Oh and the twins next door might come over for a visit too. Their mother said the girl would anyway." Krillin's face turned blood red, and he began sweating like crazy as he flipped off the light and followed his  
dad.

"J-Juuhachi is c-coming over tonight?" he stuttered as he closed the door behind him. His father turned to him and smirked.

"Know her already?"he asked slyly as he and his son lifted Krillin's bike into the back of the elderly man's car.

"Kinda," he replied shyly, blushing deeply again. Master Roshi laughed as the climbed into his car, until he saw the pain and sadness staining Krillin's face as he followed suit. He then started the car and drove, watching his son stare out the window with shame and panic racing through  
his face.

"It's strange," Roshi remarked suddenly, "how humans reflect the things they hate about themselves to others. It seems like because they think something about them is flawed, they believe everyone else thinks it is too…and that's strange, because those things are almost always something the people we love think is unimportant." Then he reached to turn on the radio  
with a large smile, "You never know how a woman is gonna feel about something. They're too mysterious. Sometimes you just have to take the chance."

Krillin watched his father with wide eyes as he drove. His mouth dropped open and he just stared. It always amazed him how his father read his mind like map. One day he had to figure out just how he did it.

* * *

Juu headed up the walk with her head held down. Desperate to avoid time with her mother, and since she was expected anyway, she decided to go next door to meet this Chi-chi girl. Before too long she reached the front door and there she stood for a moment or so. She had to admit she liked this place. It emitted a sense of warmth, and almost glowed with comfort. A small smile appearing on her lips she knocked.

Juu, knowing the type her mother liked, knew just what she should expect here - stuffy folks with money and attitudes to match. The girl would be skinny, shallow and speak with a high voice. No surprise, and no interest there.

She was however interested in the boy she had met the night before. This was where he lived too. She wanted to see what he looked like in the light. She wanted to understand how a teenage boy could have such an innocent conversation with a girl his age. Most importantly she wanted to know why he had gone from being so honest and nice to her to suddenly running whenever  
they met up. She found him interesting. She wanted to get to know him, and even maybe be his friend.

There was another reason to her interest and offer of friendship though. One she would never admit to. She found the idea of talking to a young man late at night on her bedroom balcony quite romantic. Adding into it the facts that she had been dressed in her lacy blue night gown, the meeting was a secret from her mother and he had called her pretty in such a sincere voice…it was  
even more exciting to her. She was getting goose bumps just thinking about it. It was so-

"Hey are you Juu?" The door opened and she was greeted by a young ebony haired girl, in a soccer shirt and jeans, both of which were fairly clean and wrinkle free. The girl smiled and stuck out a hand to her as Juu nodded her head and quietly replied with a yes.

"I'm Chi-chi. Come on in," Chi-chi answered, leading the girl inside. They made their way through the small hallway and to a moderately large sized living room. The room was clean, but the furniture looked old and slightly worn. There was a game on TV and chips laid out on the table. Pictures were hung all over the walls, but Juu didn't pay them much mind. Magazines littered the table and a few more were stuffed under the couch (though those seemed a  
little more adult then the others).

"Sorry we have to hang here," Chi-chi said taking a seat on the couch. "My cousin and his friends are in the family room doing something stupid." Chi-chi rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys, what can you do?"

"I know," Juu smiled, sitting beside the other girl, "my brother can be such a pain." Chi-chi smiled too and turned the volume up on the TV to block out the music coming from the door on the side. Juu guessed it led to the family room.

Settling down the two watched the TV and chatted back and forth about brothers and soccer and anything else they could think of. Juu cheered up slightly being there. She was actually enjoying Chi-chi's company. She was listening to her story about her team's last season and sharing some of her own soccer stories too.

Just then in the middle of Chi-chi's sentence there was a large burst of music and the sound of a door opening. They both turned to see a boy shouting into the door which led to a staircase.

"I got it in my room. I swear you'll like it. Oh and Puar whatever you do don't let him sit on anything with that gunk in his hair!"  
"It's stinging!!" they heard a boy whine from down the stairs. Chi-chi rolled her eyes at Juu who faced her and smiled. Chi-chi stood up and walked between Juu and the boy.

"Krillin, I have company," she hissed. Juu perked up at hearing the boy's name, and tried to look past Chi-chi, but failed as the boy tightened at these words and raced out of the room as soon as these words were said. Frowning Juu stood up and began to follow the boy's lead.

"Bathroom, "she called back swiftly walking down the hallway. Looking around she found the staircase quite easily and headed up them quickly. She knew he was getting something from his room, and if he were truly avoiding her he would take his time doing it.

As she turned the corner she heard a noise from the room on her side and saw a door slightly ajar as if it was shut in a hurry. Pushing it open she found the room was painted a pale green, and there was a balcony on one side. Strangely it was kept quite neat and she noticed that there were posters all over the walls. He seemed to be fond of Bon Jovi and The Ramones, which being a fan  
of them both as well, Juu appreciated.

Then there under the stereo digging through a small cabinet was the young boy she knew as Krillin. Smirking she stepped forward. She had almost reached him  
when he suddenly stood up and faced her.

They stopped at the same time, and Krillin dropped the CDs he had just picked out. Frowning deeply Juu took in the boy's appearance. She recognized his shy blush and the rows of metal lining his teeth, but then she saw something she hadn't been expecting. He had no nose, there was just skin. It didn't make him look bad per say, but it was different. Though it was abnormal Juu was surprised to find it didn't bother her, but even more surprising was what did.

"You weren't covering up your braces the other night." It was a statement, not a question. Krillin looked away and shook his head slowly. Juu bit her lip and sat on his bed. He didn't want her to know about his...whatever you'd call it. This bothered her. A lot. "Why? You didn't- you don't even know me!"

Krillin began rubbing his neck awkwardly as he blushed and also bit his bottom lip. He looked down at his feet as he answered, "I just - I saw you and your brother when you pulled up, and I guess I thought you looked really pretty and nice. I just figured that there was no way a girl like you would like a guy like me, but then we talked last night. And I liked you more, so I...I just… I don't know why, okay."

Juu's face turned red and she stood up fast. She headed toward the door then she stopped, turning back to him, hurt and anger blazing in her eyes. "You thought I was so shallow that you had to lie to me for me to like you? Well, stupid, guess what? I already liked you!"

Krillin stared at her with shock, disbelief, and just maybe, Juu thought, there was some hope there too. Juu became even angrier. "Hey, I said liked. Which means I did until I found out you're just another lying, sex-obsessed boy doing whatever he can to get with a girl!" she yelled as she stormed out of his room and down the hall. She raced down the stairs and headed for the door.

Her yelling had attracted Chi-chi's attention and the other girl came into the hall to see Juu almost out the door. Chi-chi caught up to her and asked in a worried voice, "You're leaving now? Why? What happened?"

Juu turned to look at her. Then looking up the stairs she saw Krillin had appeared there, his eyes pleading, and blushing with shame. She switched her view directly to him as she coldly answered Chi-chi.

"Your cousin is a complete jerk." With that she was gone.

* * *

Yeah I went a different way with it. This seemed better and more real. Don't worry they'll make up, but how? And what happened between Goku and Krillin? What is up with Yamcha's hair? Find out next time.

Review please

Kap.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the long and short. I have a busy life, and lots of stuff to do. But I miss writing so I'm making a commitment to upload something every other week at least. Please hole me to it. I miss writing, and well I wanna do it again. I'm gonna make some changes on my profile now.

So for all who want it. Here's the next chapter of High School dreams.

Disclaimer: DBZ not mine. But it's on my wish list.

Chapter 4

"Later." Chi-chi called to Bulma as she headed down the hall to her next class. She walked slowly looking for Juu. The two girls had been excited to learn that they had music history together, and thought it would be cool to walk there together. Or Chi-chi did anyway; Juu had been in a not so great mood since the incident with her cousin. She wasn't completely unresponsive, but enough that it was notable in her actions.

Chi-chi didn't really want to get involved though. She had her own life after all. Krillin's, Juu's, and everyone else's lives were hardly a concern to her. Turning the corner Chi-chi stopped short almost colliding head first with an open locker. She stumbled a bit and was shoved by some kids heading the opposite way. She hit the ground and her books scattered on the floor. She groaned as quietly as she could and began picking them up.

She saw a hand reach down to assist her and turned sharply toward the owner yelling, "Who in the world leaves their locker wide open like that? What kind of idiot are you?"

Her face fell when a young spiky haired boy leaned down by her and gently laughed handing her books to her, "I don't really know Chi-chi." he said his smile practically glowing. "What kinds are there?"

"G-goku."She choked out in shock. She stared silently; she hadn't seen or heard from him since the incident almost two month ago. "I didn't mean...I didn't know. I was angry. I didn't mean that."

"'S'kay."Goku laughed. He pulled her to her feet and pointed left. "Going my way?" Chi-chi looked around nervously and turned away not sure of what to say. Truthfully she was going that way, but...it was just too awkward so she lied.

"No, I'm meeting someone here." She replied quietly, even though she saw Juu waiting at the end of that very hall for her.

"Oh." Goku's face fell slightly. "Well later than."

"Bye." she waved. She started away feeling awful for leaving behind her friend. But she wasn't like Tein or Piccolo. She couldn't be friends with them both. Krillin was her cousin. They were family. She had to side with her family. It was the right thing.

"Hey, Chi-chi." she turned back when she heard Goku called her. "You wanna hang out after school or something?" he looked hopeful and excited. Chi-chi blushed. She had always had a small crush on Goku.

"No, I…I can't." she sighed shaking her head. His smile fell. She started to leave again when Goku called again.

"Hey Chich," he half whispered putting a hand on her shoulder, "you know that you and I are still friends right? I mean I understand that things are weird with me and Krillin right now, but you and I are friends too if you wanna be. It's up to you."

Chi-chi tuned back and stared at him. It was almost like he had read her mind. She leaned towards him and smiled. Goku smiled back. He put his hand on her back and pulled her into a hug. Then Chi-chi decided that it was okay. Krillin wouldn't mind really. All the others remained friends with him, so why couldn't she? Smiling she returned his embrace.

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh no we're late." Goku said pulling back from her. He turned left and raced down the hall with Chi-chi right behind. The two of them tore to their classes at top speed, papers flying out of their bags. Chi-chi's class came up first. Sweaty and out of breath she went to the door as her companion continued down the hall. She had one foot in before remembering what she had been about to say to him before they were interrupted.

"Goku." she yelled. He turned his head to her, still running. "Let's hang out after school okay? I'll meet you at the gate."

"Sounds great." he cheered turning down the next hall and disappearing toward the gym. Turning back to her class, she felt a strong sense of relief and sighed happily.

"If you're done arranging your date miss, I'd like to start my class." Snapping out of her trance she found herself facing her entire class and teacher. Her face flushed red and she quickly found her seat next to Juu. She received a number of looks throughout the rest of class, but was far too giddy to care at all.

The bright lights of the dull white office blinded Krillin as he sat against the far wall. He swung his feet in almost perfect rhythm with the ticking of the secretary's typing as he leaned as close as he could to the Principle's office door. From inside came the muffled yelling of his math teacher, Ms. Raii, the gentle warnings of the principle, Ms. Cooper for her to settle down, and the calm apologies of his father.

Signing, he strained his neck reaching a bit farther and was able to make out at least some of the conversation. "…always late…never turns in work…constant disruption…demand he be taken care of..!" That was most obviously Ms. Raii. Krillin cringed he'd seen her angry before and it was not a pretty sight.

Next, much softer he heard his father answer, "I'm sure…work this out…other options… expulsion." At this Krillin panicked. Expulsion? He was risking expulsion? This was worse then he had feared. He had worked so hard to get into this school. Now he was going to get thrown out. He leaned closer praying for dear life that this wasn't the case.

He heard the Principle speak, but she was neither as loud as Ms. Raii, nor as close to the door as his father so her words were only muffled bits of voice. He pushed the sides of his chair and bent as far as he could. He caught the word 'tutor' and smiled upon realizing he was not being thrown out. His other grades must have been good enough to keep him in school. Sure he had to deal with a brainy geek for a few weeks, but he was staying in school. Unfortunately Krillin's happiness was cut short. For in his moment of glee he had lost grip on his chair and toppled over very loudly knocking down the row of chairs.

His head buried in the carpet, he felt his face heat up. Of course he had fallen, if he hadn't life would be fair. Sitting up he gently rubbed his rug burned cheek as he heard the secretary ask quietly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He laughed embarrassed as he stood. He brushed himself off and turned to give her a smile to reassure her. Then he froze dead in his tracks. The women at the desk had taken her attention away from Krillin to help another woman who had entered with her children. Ordinarily this wouldn't have been such a big deal.

But of course with his luck it just so happened that one of the two teens standing at the other side of the room was Juu. His breathing was rigid as he made his way back over to his seat and fixed his chair. Taking his seat, Krillin focused his eyes on the floor and tried to ignore the fact that the girl he had been thinking about everyday for the past three weeks was standing only eight feet from him.

Since their little 'fight' Juu had done her best to ignore him. She only ever spoke to him when she absolutely had to. Such as if their math teacher made them work together. She didn't spare him any hellos, not in the hallways, not when they sat together in class, not even when she came to visit Chi-chi.

Though Krillin had tried countless times to apologize, Juu insisted she was not mad at him, but she didn't want to be friends either. Now to most people this would be satisfying, and they would be content to move on.

* * *

Normally even Krillin, being the timid boy he was would have also accepted this, but for some reason he couldn't. There was something about this girl that wouldn't leave him alone. It nagged at him whenever she was around. He was determined to figure her out; no matter what.

What bothered him most about the incident was that is made no sense. She had flipped out on him, but for what reason? Why had she done it? In the heat of the moment all he had been concerned about was that he had offend her. For the next week all he wanted was to make it right again. After a week fighting for her to at least glance his way he realized she was acting very silly about the whole thing, and he was determined to find out why.

"Krillin." hearing his father's voice made him turn his attention away from the girl. When Krillin faced his father he could almost sense the disappointment behind his dark glasses, and it made him want to crawl under a rock. He stood up and joined his father assuming they were heading out. To his surprise they joined the Principle at her side while she spoke with Juu's mother while Juu and her brother remained at the desk.

"Well," he heard Juu's mother say proudly. "She does take after me in the brains department. I'm not surprised she's already on the Honor Society. I was always quick with that sort of thing too." Krillin quickly glanced over at Juu, who he was surprised to see was surveying them all eyes wide with curiosity. Krillin smiled in her direction and gave a half-hearted wave. Juu glared in response before walking over to join them.

"Ah here's our bright star now." The principle said once Juu had joined them. "Well dear I'm happy you're hear. Your math grades are astounding considering you started so late."

"Thanks." Juu said shortly. "Now will you please tell me why I'm here?" Her mother glared at her and Krillin saw they had the same eyes.

"Yes," the principle continued taken aback a little. "you see dear, Krillin here needs some tutoring in math and since you are both in his math class, and part of the honor society we figured you'd be the best for the job. What do you say?"

"Of course she'll do it."Juu's mother answered as soon as the words left the principle's mouth. Juu had no time to respond. She just looked at Krillin almost embarrassed. She and he looked at each other caught completely off-gaurd. Part of Krillin wanted to object on the grounds that she had been so awful to him the last couple weeks. That she refused to talk to him. Although a bigger part wanted to shake the teachers hand, and dance around the room singing show tunes. He suspected it had little to do with his grades though.

"Alright then." the Principle smiled before turning to Krillin. "Krillin this is Juuhachi she will be your tutor."Krillin nodded as she turned to Juu. "AndJuuhachi this is Krillin." Steppingg forward as if they had never met before Juu took Krillin hand and shook it slightly before pulling back. Then without a word she turned and rejoined her brother at the desk. He kept his eyes on her as her mother bid the principle a goodbye and herded her children out of the office. His father also said a quick goodbye, and they headed out the door to their car.

He couldn't believe it. Juu was going to be spending time with him. Him. He would finally have an opportunity to make things right. Maybe they could be friends after all. Though he couldn't explain it something about Juu attracted him to her and not just physically. He was so excited he could sing. Though he decided he should save that for his nightly shower. Yep things were starting to look up for him. Juu was gonna be spending hours every week at his house he could wait.

"Well I can't help but say congrats boy." His father said as they reached the car. "You'll be getting to spend a lot of time with that sweet ass blonde bomb shell. Man did you see those legs. What I wouldn't give to be you the next few weeks."

'Or maybe,' Krillin thought climbing into his dad's car, 'we'll meet at her place instead.'

* * *

"I can't believe you would just say yes for me like that." Juu complained as soon as they all arrived home. She sat down on the couch and rubbed her forehead. She was avoiding this boy for a reason after all.

"Nonsense." Juu's mother said taking off her coat, "Tutoring will look good on your college applications. You want to get into a good school don't you? Unless you wanna be a lazy do-nothing like your father. Or worse a worthless, selfish, ungrateful brat like your brother. There may be no help for him, but there is for you."

At that her brother flipped. He had been heading up the stairs but was now back a the bottom already throwing insults right back in their mother's face. Deciding not to involve herself Juu quickly raced up the stairs to her room, leaving them to their childish argument. She closed the door and locked it before falling onto her bed. She tried to block out her family's fighting and heard a low drum beat in her ear. At first she thought it was the stress of the fighting, but soon she realized the beat was real and was close by. Curiously she rose from her bed and wandered toward her balcony. She hadn't used it since the night she fought with Krillin, but she had seen him waiting for her to come out almost every night since.

She pulled the curtains back, and saw Krillin, not on the balcony, but in his room. His curtains were wide open, and his lights were all on. He was sitting at a drum set and playing along to whatever music was playing in his room. She repressed an urge to smile. He looked like he was having a blast. His head was banging and his hands were flying. He look cool, and confident, and happy. Her smile managed to break through as she closed the curtain again.

Deep down Juu knew what she was doing to him was wrong, but she just couldn't risk getting to know this kid. Sure they had talked a little and she thought she'd maybe found a friend in him, but he had lied to her before he even knew her. He had assumed things about based on only one conversation. Lies, accusations, assumptions she was sick of them all. She wish she could just banish them out of her life. But no matter what they followed her like a storm cloud over her head. Although her conscious had been wearing on her quite a bit since her outburst. He was probably so used to people belittling him that he was just trying to protect himself too. Just like her.

Juu fell into her bed again after pulling off her top. She slid under her covers, and stared at the ceiling. She felt bad for blaming the guy for being protective, but she just couldn't let another liar into her life.

"And now," she thought bitterly, "I have to help him with his homework." She sighed and turned on her side. She heard her mother smacking her brother downstairs, which was soon followed by the slamming of the front door as her brother ran off. Once a long time ago he would have invited her out with him, but that was before it was just the three of them. Before Jay hated her because their parents treated her differently. Now they were not nearly as close anymore. She smiled a little thinking of a better time in her life. A time when she was happy. She watched the numbers on her clock change slowly before falling into a gentle sleep. Her last thought suggesting that maybe she should give that brace faced guy next door another chance after all.

* * *

Author Note: Alright does every one get why she was mad now? Good. See I had a plan.

Review please.

Kap.


End file.
